


A Little Luck and a Fox

by ErikTheFox



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: College, First Love, Friendship, Gay, Gay Love, Love, M/M, Mild Smut, Romance, University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikTheFox/pseuds/ErikTheFox
Summary: Erik Rutkowski is a 19-year-old fox. He loves fast cars, cute dudes, and is about to put himself into crushing debt advancing his passion for engineering into the world of college.However, Erik's life starts to take a weird turn after he meets his future dormmate, Nick. Erik started getting feelings he's never felt before, which threw his life completely out of control. The only thing on his mind was his new friend and his friends noticed. Things ensue, but now he feels that his friendship is being split by his new boyfriend, and he's afraid it will come to bite him on the tail when he leaves after the summer.This story teaches the lesson of taking control of your emotions for someone, and not forgetting about people who really care about you.





	1. Senioritis

The alarm rang. It was that time again. 

I was never a fan of grade school; however, university was different. Actually, learning about something I enjoy makes a huge difference. Instead of learning about the history of Predators for the 8th time, I would be learning about how to price a new skyscraper. Too bad I'm still a high school senior. 

I do, however, live on my own. My relationship with my adoptive parents was never great. I was lucky enough to find money as a kid and put that in a savings account. I use that money for rent and all of that now which is beneficial. 

School ends in June, which means there are only forty days left of school. I already got accepted into a university- the Zootopia Institute of Engineering to be exact. I was going to become a cost estimator, or at least hope too. I honestly can't wait to get into college. 

June is the deadline when they pick your dorm mate. They did have a system where you can request to be with someone specific, like a friend or a family member. I have yet to find one, and I'm afraid I will be placed with someone who's just going to make my life terrible. I did place an ad on the school's page. They had a page where you can place an ad to find someone who shares the same interests as you. My ad went as followed: 

“Hi! I'm Eric. I am 18 going to ZIE as a freshman. I am a big fan of alternative rock, applied mathematics, and sleep. I am looking for someone who's the same. If you're in General Engineering I or Calculus that would be beneficial as well." 

My goal was to find someone with the same classes as me so we can study together, or at least have something in common. Furthermore, we could even walk to class together. It would be great to find a friend instead of going in knowing no one. I got a notification that read “Dom has sent you a message.” It read as follows: 

Hey Erik! I saw your ad and it'd be dope as hell to be your roommate. Sound lit?” 

Most of the replies were like this. Over egotistical brats trying to be my roommate probably just to bum work off of me or kick me out while they fuck some hoe in my bed. About twelve of those messaged later and I got another notification. “Nick has sent you a message.” Nick was a red fox, like me. He had green eyes, brown ears, and a tan 5 o’clock shadow. He also wore black thick-rimmed glasses. 

Hey Erik! My names Nick. It’d be awesome if we could be roommates. I’m a bit shy and looking for someone who has the same classes as me. I mean hey, us foxes got to stick together! 

Nick seemed different than the others. He seemed really polite, which probably meant he was telling the truth about being shy. It was rare to find someone who actually was pretty sincere about it, and I won’t lie, he was pretty cute looking. I replied back to him. 

 

Hey Nick. That’d be awesome! We should talk! Do you have hangouts? 

Id love to talk to him right now, however, school was in the way. I packed up my bag and head out to my car. It was a white Chevrolet Sonic. It was a manual and looked sleek thanks to the RallySport package I bought. It definitely turns heads at school. 

It was a 15-minute drive to school. I meandered around my neighborhood and hopped onto the highway, which was absolutely jacked as usual. Typical Route 4 traffic. Although there are a lot of cars, everything still flows, and better yet I can take the express lanes (for a nice price of fifty cents.) I took the exit for Route 56 which was the road the school was on. Just like every day, I got there in the nick of time. 

I walked in just as the bell was ringing and went to my first-period class: Creative Writing. It was a pretty easy going. We had a study hall because our teacher was running late. The rest of the day was a drag until fifth period: Architecture. I walked in and was greeted by my teacher Mr. Beaumont which we just called Mr. Mont. Some referred to him as “Mont Money” too. 

The class only had four people in it. There was me, my friend Alex, my other friend Aaron, and some wolf named Parker. Alex was a red panda. He stood about as tall as me and had green eyes. Aaron was a Deer. He was small and pretty quiet. Though he was a blast around friends. Alex greeted me, and I sat down. There was a presentation on the board about the modulus of elasticity. Yes, it is as hard as it sounds. 

“Please tell me you know what you’re doing Erik,” Alex said. Everyone turned to me- “Because we don’t.” 

Mr. Mont chuckled. “Well then let’s learn it!” He said cheerfully. In total, the class was a drag. I was bored out of my mind learning about how to calculate my weight just by watching a board bend (about 95 pounds). However, the next period was lunch so my mood wasn’t ruined. I sat with Alex and Aaron. I wasn’t much of an eater plus the food at the school is terrible. Alex started talking about college. 

“I can’t wait to be out of this damn school, I hate it! The police academy will be much better.” Alex always wanted to be a cop, and let me tell you, he had the body for it. “I’m right there with you Alex!” I said. “What about you Aaron?” I asked. “The tech institute will be cool, I guess.” He said quietly. Aaron was going to become a mechanic. “Ironic” Alex mumbled under his breath. 

“So, you guys know your dorm roommates yet?” I asked. “Well, I’m actually going to commute to my school.” Said Aaron. “They usually group species together at the academy so ill be with all the pandas. What about you?” Alex was intrigued. “Well it’s been a struggle, but I think I finally found someone. He’s a fox like me so we’ll probably get along.” I was referring to Nick. “You actually just reminded me to check and see if he wrote back. 

“Make sure you wait to tell him your gay,” Alex said. He laughed. I blushed. “I’m not even fully gay, I’m bi!” I said sharply in embarrassment. “I’m kidding dude. Ha! Just be careful because it might freak some guys out.” Alex said still chuckling. “Yeah, you’re right Alex. That’s a good point.” 

 

The bell rang, and it was time for my next class. Math. On the way to class, I check my phone to see if that fox wrote back. He did. 

Hey Erik! I have an account! It’s under this email. I’m excited to get to meet you. You should add me as a friend as well. I sent you a request! Also, you should add me on Snapchat. My username is NickPtheFox 

-Nick 

I obediently accepted his friend request. I also added him on Snapchat. Not five minutes later, I got a message “Nick has added you back!”


	2. Matching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Nick have their first conversation before meeting face to face in the local park.

Math class was a drag. Hell, every class is a drag when you get to the end of senior year. Mrs. Patrick didn’t even teach at this point. Not that it makes a difference. No one was paying attention anyway. 

My phone buzzed. I looked at it. It was a Snapchat message. You can tell because the icon was blue. It was from Nick. I opened the message. It was a simple “hey”. I text back “Hey. What’s up?” The icon popped up showing he was in the chat. “Nothing much. How are you doing?” I replied: “Nothing. Just suffering through school" I got another message. “Lol same here. I’m in English class right now.” Not soon after, another message came in. “So what school do you go to?” 

“Fennec High” I replied back. “Ha! You're from Dude Academy huh?” I replied back: “Oh so you’re from around here.” A lot of the local high schools refer to our school as Dude Academy because ninety percent of the school was male. I got another message from Nick. “Yeah, I’m at Zootopia High.” “ZHS huh? That’s about five minutes from my house. Want to meet up at the park?” I messaged back. “Sure. Does 6 work?” I replied back to him. “Yeah, that sounds awesome.” 

The bell rang and I ran out the door. “Erik!” I heard Alex’s voice ring across the green. He was on the stairs and ran to me. “Hey! Aaron and I are going out to the Diner tonight. Wanna come?” The Diner was a fan favorite of us here at the high school. Everyone goes there to hang out. “Id love too but I’m going to be busy,” I said. “Come on man, it’ll be fun.” Alex can tell when I’m lying. Again, you can tell he wants to be a cop. I’m going to be busy is always my response. “No really. I actually have something going on tonight.” “Okay, whatever. You're missing out.” Alex walked away, and I walked out to my car. 

As I got out of my car, I walked into my house. As I walked in I immediately jumped on the couch and fell asleep. A boring day requires a long nap. A few hours later, I woke up on the floor with my phone ringing. It was a Snapchat call from Nick. I stretched and answered the call. “Hey what’s up?” 

“Hey, Erik. I’m at the park by the fountain.” Nicks' voice was very deep. Deeper than I thought it’d be. He sounded a lot older than he looked. “Okay. I’m on my way now.” I hung up and got my things together. I checked the clock- 5:50 pm. I got into my car and headed down the road to the park. Ten minutes later I arrived. 

I got out of my car, locked it and headed towards the fountain. The fountain was in the back of the parks by the river. Once the fountain was in view, I could see Nick. He was in a gray hoodie with black jogger sweatpants. As I walked up to the fountain, he looked up. “Erik?” he said excitedly. “Hey, Nick,” I said back politely. Nick sprang up and jumped to hug me. “I'm so glad to meet you!” As he hugged me, I couldn’t help but notice this warm aroma around me and he held me tight. He let go, looking somewhat excited yet embarrassed. I could tell he noticed the confused look on my face. “Sorry. I-I can get a bit excited sometimes!” Nick said shyly. “Im just really excited to meet you.” I’m excited to meet you too Nick. It’s nice to find someone who is just a genuinely good guy. 

“Yeah. It’s nice to find another fox. I’m the only one in my graduating class.” Nick seemed relieved. “Sorry if I got a bit overexcited.” He said. “Its so awesome to see you in person, and wow! You’re a lot taller than I thought!” He looked up to me. Nick was about 5’ 3” while I was 5’ 7”. “Yeah, I am a little bigger than average. In more ways than one.” Nick laughed. I continued: “Your voice is a lot deeper than I expected it to be.” “Ah, well that is high praise.” We started walking towards the river, as we walked around, we got to know each other better. 

“You’re taking Civil Engineering too?” Nick asked excitedly. “Yeah, I want to go into cost estimation. What about you?” It was nice to know that Nick will be in my classes. “I’m going into Mechanical.” Nick had a look of pride on his face. “Sounds good! We will be in the same classes! What do you want to do out of college?” I asked him. “Well, I already have a bit of a business going so I might pursue that if it's still good,” Nick said. “You?” Nick grinned at me. "I used to do IT work, and it paid quite good. Enough to pay rent, I guess." 

“So you live on your own? That must be pretty awesome!” Nick said, almost alluding to wanting to hang out there. “Yeah, I love it! No parents to tell you what to do! We can hang out there if you want. It’s kind of hot out here.” 

“Sounds awesome!” Nick said. We walked out to the parking lot and got in my car. As we made our way to my house we talked about our lives. “You said you do IT work right?” Nick asked politely. “Yeah, I used to work on computers but now I do freelance web design. Pays pretty well, and I can do it pretty quick.” Nick seemed interested. “What do you do Nick?” “I sell things…” 

“Drugs?” 

“No! Nick chuckled. “I sell popsicles.” I laughed. “Oh? How’s that worked out?” “Two hundred bucks a day, three hundred sixty-five days a year since I was twelve!” 

“Damn! Your W-2 must look nice.” I said jokingly. “My what?” Nick looked puzzled, like a deer in the headlights- like Aaron in the bright ass light in the chemistry lab. “Your tax return dude,” I said with a concerned chuckle. “Oh… yeah.” Nick said. 

I pulled into the driveway, and we made our way inside. Nick walked around. “Damn, this is a nice place. How much it cost you?” Nick asked. 

“$1,200 a month including utility, internet, and all that bullshit.” Nick walked down the hall. “Damn, guest room and everything! You’re ballin’!” “Hehe! Thanks!” We sat down on the couch in the living room. “What made you decide to live on your own?” 

There was a long pause. “My parents, well, adoptive parents were dicks,” I said a bit more on a serious tone. “Adoptive parents?” Nick asked in a questioning tone. “Yeah. My parents were killed in an accident when I was a kit. I got adopted by some friends of my parents. They turned out to be complete assholes, and when I was 16, I moved out.” Nick seemed to turn to a state of remorse. “Wow. That’s… crazy. I’m sorry man.” “It's all good. I’m just glad to be on my own. What’s your life like?” 

“Well, I’m a bit of a lone ranger. I’m usually out and about.” Nick continued. “My boy, Finnick has always been there for me. We’ve been hustling since day one.” “Does he go to ZHS?” I asked. “He did until he dropped out.” 

“Oh.” 

“You know Erik, I’m glad I met you. My only other friend honestly is only Finnick.” Nick smile diminished a bit. “Damn. That bad?” “Yeah. I was never liked because I was some big, bad predator.” Nick said. “You have the same problem?” “Not really. My best friends are a panda and deer after all.” I said. Nick seemed interested. “What are they like?” Nick asked. “Well Alex, the panda, can seem rude sometimes, but you can tell he’s sincere. Aaron, the deer, is pretty shy, but once you get to know him he’s pretty cool.” 

“Ha! I’m sure Finnick and Alex would get along just fine.” Nick said jokingly. The hours passed and by time I knew it, it was ten o clock. “Its getting pretty late. I better head home.” Nick stood up and I went to open the door. As Nick went to walk out, he hugged me again. “Erik, I’m so glad I met you. I can’t wait for college!” He walked out the door, and waved goodbye. Nick made me feel a way I’ve never felt before. I think this is the start of a good friendship.


	3. It's Not What it Looks Like!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Nick meet once again to have a chat before things go sour.

May 27th, 17 days to graduation. 

“Hey, Erik!” Nick called out to me. “Hey! I missed you!” Nick grabbed me and hugged me tightly, as usual. “So how’ve you been?” Nick seemed happy to tell me something. “You will not believe it! It’s kind of hot though. Want to go under a tree or something?” Nick pointed to the big oak tree by the river. “I know a better place a little ways away that had plenty of shade if you’d rather go there.” “Yeah, that would be better. Is there fewer people?” Nick asked eagerly. “Surely. It’s usually quiet.” We agreed and strolled towards my car. 

A few minutes later, we were on the road. We got onto the freeway and started heading out of town. Five minutes into a quiet drive, minus the whistling of the concrete below us, Nick broke the silence. “You know… I’m glad I met you. It sucks being a predator in a school of prey. Everyone thinks you’re the bully, or you’re going to be savage towards them. You know what I mean?” “To be honest… I never had that problem, Nick. Like I said, all of my friends are prey and they let me into their clique easily. Quite frankly, they don’t even question me being a fox.” Nick sighed “Must be nice.” 

We arrived at the park. It was a little-wooded park at the base of a bridge on the side of a canal. Under the bridge was nice and cool. A great way to escape the sun. We sat down underneath one of the concrete pillars in the shade. Nick had an upset look on his face. “Nick, is everything alright? 

“Never let them see that they get to you,” Nick said shyly. “What do you mean?” “That’s what I was always told. Erik, I’m so glad that I met you, and I really mean that.” Nick looked me in the eyes. “Nick… that means a lot to me. I’ve never had a friend like you.” Nick smiled a bit. “What about Alex?” 

“Alex can be… well, an ass sometimes. He’s not really that kind of guy you can tell your secrets.” I said. “It's nice to finally have someone to open up to.” Nick put his paw on mine and looked me into my eyes. “Thanks, bud. That means a lot.” I started to feel a bit of a bond between us, more than we already had. “Nick. Can I… tell you something?” I interlocked my fingers into his. “Uhm… yeah. Go ahead.” “When I first saw you I thought you were… really cute.” I think Nick noticed my embarrassment. “Wow… you really feel that way?” There was a long pause. It was probably only a second but it felt like an eternity. I mustered up the courage to answer him. “Y-yeah.” Nick grabbed my other paw. We were holding hands. “I feel the same about you,” Nick said shyly. Nick moved towards me. His nose touched mine. I leaned into him, ready for what would ensue. 

Erik! I felt something hit my face. I looked up, the side of my face stinging. I looked up to see Alex staring at me. The room was dark. 

“What the fuck dude! You good?” Alex asked me. “What the hell are you talking about?” I asked sternly. “You were hugging your pillow, moaning and saying gay shit!” Alex snapped. “Wh- I- I-“ I paused. Was I talking in my sleep? Furthermore, did Alex just hear all of that? Alex started giggling at me. “You were having one of those dreams weren’t you?” “No. No, I wasn’t!” Alex just started laughing more. “Ok… whatever you say! It’s late as hell. Can I crash here?” I completely forgot in my embarrassment that Alex was at my place late, as I could tell because the TV was still on. I must’ve fallen asleep at some point. “Yeah, but you’re staying in the guest room,” Alex smirked at me. “Is that where Nick sleeps?” Alex laughed a bit. “No. He doesn’t. Now goodnight!” I ran into my bedroom and crashed on my bed. The next morning, I woke up to a text on my phone from Alex. 

You’re gay for him, aren’t you?


	4. Alma Mater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik's feelings for Nick are really starting to show, and his friends are starting to notice, causing him to snap on Alex.

The alarm rang, it was that time again.

But not just any time. Today was graduation! The last four year’s pay off today! Or well… I hope they do.

I’ve been talking to Nick for over a month now. We occasionally meet up and talk about whatever was on our minds. Nick graduated last Friday and starting tomorrow we will be able to hang out a lot more than we do now.

I’ve been… well… growing feelings for Nick. It’s something with the charm he has. We hug every time we meet. The way he holds me close makes me feel protected.

I’ve never actually been in a relationship. Maybe Nick will be my first. It’s probably just my teen angst taking over. Anything that walks is attractive to an 18-year-old fox, (19 years old this Saturday.) I just think that… there’s something about him I see that’s different than my other friends. I hate it. I’ve been so awkward around him. Not only that, but I think my friends are catching onto the fact.

I made my way to school for the second to last time of my life. The parking lot was jumping. People were blasting music from their cars, people were all hanging out tailgate style while the underclassmen envied them.

I got out of my car and spotted Alex in the parking lot by Parker’s Pickup Truck.

“Damn. You’re early!” Alex said. 

“Yeah, I know. I thought I’d get here early just to see if anything is going on. Is the parking lot usually this crowded.?” I said.

“Not usually. It’s been like this the past few weeks though, however, we know how you like to be.” Alex chuckled.

“Yeah, how’s your gay lover been?” Parker said. The three of them chuckled at me. 

“Who? Oh, Nick. Were not gay for each other. Were just friends.” I said, a bit angrily, I will admit.

I was used to Alex’s jokes, but the whole awkwardness of the situation has made them worse. At this point, I’m starting to believe he is genuine. Does he think we really are a thing?

“Wait. You guys are a thing?” Aaron said confused.

“No! Aaron was not.” I actually chuckled out of anger. Aaron looked at me then looked at Alex. They started laughing.

“What is so funny?” I said sharply. Their laughter just got even louder. Then, all of a sudden Alex puts his arm in front of Aaron.

“Hang on. Shh! Look who it is.” I turned around to see who they were looking at. They were looking at Rylie. She was a lion- skinny. Very skinny. 

“You have a crush on Rylie?” I laughed. For real? 

“Yeah. Oh, I’d do some dirty things to her.” Alex said. 

“Oh really?” I smirked: “Hey Rylie!” I called out. She looked over towards us. When she noticed me she smiled.

“No! Why would you- ugh!” Alex put his head down in embarrassment. 

Rylie made her way over. “Hiiiii Erik!” Rylie hugged me tightly. As she moved away from me, I caught a visual of the envy in Alex’s face.

“Hey Rylie, can you believe we graduate today? It feels like we just started.” I said happily. 

“For real! I can't believe it's been that long already!" 

Rylie looked at Aaron. "Hiiiiiii Aaron! I'm going to miss you so much!" She went and grabbed Aaron. 

"I'll miss you too. Oh, shoot! I got to go! Bye guys!" Rylie ran in the other direction. 

Alex rose his head back up and looked me in the eyes.

"Bro, why did you have to do that?"

"What? I wanted to say hi to her!" Before Alex could respond, the bell rang. 

Time for first period for the last time. For once it actually wasn't a drag. There were other seniors coming in and out of the classroom. A bunch of students were playing Uno in the front. Hell, even the teacher was.

I thought about going to see Alex. As I was about to get up my phone buzzed. New message from Nick.

Oh, hi there

Hey Nick!

You're quiet today. How's your last day going?

I literally talked to you this morning! What's up?

Oh, just enjoying my day off.

I envy you.

Ha! Just remember you still got to hustle through the summer.

Yeah, I guess. Thank goodness we don't have school though.

We should hang out soon.

Tonight?

Graduation. I already have plans with Alex and Aaron.

Damn. Saturday?

Yeah, that sounds good.

Awesome! noon?

Sure.

Alrighty! See you then.

See you th-

There was a huge thud on my desk. It was my teacher Mr. Bowman. 

"Yearbooks are here!" I looked up from my phone to see a yearbook on my desk.

Awesome! Eighty dollars for a book with a bunch of pictures of people I don't even care about. I don't even know why I bought one. I must've been drunk or something. 

"Thanks, Mr. Bowman!" I said cheerfully.

At this point, the bell rang. "Have an awesome summer everyone!" Mr. Bowman said. As I bumped into my friend Marty. He was a raccoon.

"Howdy Mate!" He said. "Hey, Marty! Can you believe we graduate today?"

"Hell yeah, B. It's like we just started yesterday!" 

I had my next class, English, with Marty, Alex, and Aaron. For once, we actually didn’t do work for once. Usually, Mrs. Murphy would have us do more crap as usual.

“So, we still down for tonight?” I looked up to see Marty talking to Alex. 

“Yeah as long as Erik doesn’t flunk on us.” Alex looked at me smiling. 

“Im not!” I said sternly. 

“Don’t you mean you’re knot?” Marty said smiling, waiting for me to catch on. 

“Is this about Nick?” I said sternly. 

“Ugh! Why do you always got to bring him up?” Alex said.

Marty nodded in agreement. 

“I don’t! Why do YOU always bring him up?” I said.

“I don’t!” Alex said

“Alex, are you still upset from the other night?” I asked. 

“Whoa! What happened last night?” Marty asked. 

“Oh, it was that night I crashed at his place. This dude was holding a-“ I cut him off.

“Alex! Shut. The. Fuck. Up!” 

Alex smiled at me. “My dude had a wet dream with his fox boyfriend!” Alex said it so loud that some people turned. 

“Erik Rutkowski!” said Emily. Emily was a tiger, and also my best friend. 

“W- w- well how the HELL was I supposed to control it?” Everyone returned to their normal activities chuckling a bit. I knew everyone in that damn room was silently judging me. It was like being stared at from all angles. 

“B, Please don’t tell me you're fucking serious,” Marty said. He honestly looked a bit disgusted. 

“Look, I guess that’s what my mind was thinking that night.” I started sweating. “But, I mean” “But I mean can we just stop talking about it?” I snapped. 

No one talked to me the rest of the period, and I stayed with my head down.

The bell rang and everyone left. Alex and Marty left. As I got up I realized Emily was standing next to me. 

“Hey. Everything good?” Emily put her paw on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, I just had some shit happen one night and Alex won’t leave me alone about it. You know Nick right?” I asked her.

“That fox you’ve been talking too? Yeah, why what’s up? Is what Alex is saying true?” I stopped. 

“Yeah. I think I honestly do have a crush on him. I’ve been denying it, but- I keep having those dreams.” 

Emily turned to face me. “Erik, you should just pursue him. Maybe this is who you longed for. What makes you so attracted to him?” She said. 

“I don’t know, I mean… he’s really cute. I’d love to cuddle with his cute self. Not to mention his personality is so fucking hot. Sorry- I know that’s embarrassing.” I said. 

“Just go for it, Erik. I know you can do it!” She said smiling. 

“But how am I going to do it?” I asked. 

“With a little luck and good timing.” She said. 

“Heh, A little luck and a fox, huh?”

“Yep!”


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik Graduates from High School, and walks out to see a big surprise!

It was 5:15, and I had to head back to the school. Graduation would be starting in a few hours, and we had to “prepare.” By prepare, I mean to sit there until seven o clock with everyone. It makes me question why the call time is 5:30 to begin with. I combed my fur a bit and packed some stuff into my car.

As I made my way down the highway for the last time, I reminisced about the past four years, anywhere from meeting Alex to the time Aaron got caught staring Rylie’s ass. Good times. I arrived at the school just in time. The parking lot was starting to fill up with cars.

I made my way into the back of the school. Everyone was waiting in their cap and gown. All the tables were full. There was, however, a seat open next to Alex. I walked over and sat down. “Hey, Guys!”

Alex looks at me then started laughing. I gave him a light hit on the shoulder. As the time rolled by, it eventually hit seven o clock. They lined us up by our last names. I would walk up with this girl Erin. As we lined up music started playing. People began walking up to the stage. 

The whole ceremony was a drag. I just sat there for three hours listening to drivel such as “oh I’m going to miss this school.” “This school prepared me for the future.” Blah. Blah. Blah. By the time it was over it was dark out. I was walking into the crows when I saw Alex. He walked over to me.

“Congratulations Erik.” He said cheerfully, holding his paw up like he’s ready to give me a fist bump. 

I returned the favor. “same to you man! Four years and look at us now.” I said. 

“Yeah. Hey, listen. I’m sorry about earlier today. That was honestly uncalled for. Look, ill be completely honest. You do you. Just don’t bug me with it, Okay?” Alex seemed sincere.

I grinned shyly. 

“Wow. That means a lot Alex. It really does. But why would you even do that in the first place?” I asked him. 

“I guess I was just thinking with my ass- being around so many people.” 

Alex was very introverted like me. He tends to act a lot different in crowds. Whereas in private, he was really cool. 

“I understand Alex. I accept your apology.” Alex gave me a bear hug. 

“Also tonight, I got to cancel our plans. I’m going to be with family.” Alex said. “It's all good. Maybe we can do something next weekend.” Alex agreed, and we parted. He went out the front doors and I walked towards the back to my car.

As I opened the door, I looked out int the parking lot to see a red figure next to my car. 

“Nick?” I called out. 

The figure waved to me. I ran over to my car, to find it was indeed Nick. I ran over to him and hugged him. 

“Nick! I’m so excited to see you! What are you doing here?” I asked him. 

“I thought I’d come to support you. You looked good up on stage Erik.” Nick said. 

“You came to my graduation?” I asked Nick eagerly. 

“Me? Of course, I did Erik! What else would I do?” Nick said cheerfully. 

“Aww, Nick! That’s really sweet of you!” Nick looked embarrassed. 

“Oh, it's nothing.” He said.

“No, I mean it, Nick. Did you go out of your way to be here for me? That really means a lot to me.” 

Nick put his paw on my shoulder. “Hey. It’s what friends are for.” He said looking into my eyes.

“So, should we hang out? I mean… we were going to Saturday, but why not now?” I asked him.

“That would be great,” Nick said.

We got in my car and headed to my house. We got home and walked in. We sat on the couch. 

“Hey, if you want to take a shower, feel free to,” I told him. We were both still sweaty from graduation, and no one likes the smell of a sweaty fox. 

“Sounds good!” Nick said.

“The bathroom is down the hall. Second door on the right.” Nick made his way down the hall while I got settled in on the couch. I browsed my snapchat and watch some stories. Alex's story showed up, with a picture of him winning a game with the caption “Dubs!” 

I texted him. You really went home to play that damn game. He responded to me within a few seconds. Lol. I texted back smh and continued to turn on the TV. Nothing good was on at ten o clock at night, but it made good background noise. I laid down on the couch and got comfortable. Time passed before Nick returned. 

“That hit the spot!” Nick said. He sat on the couch and stretched, letting out a big sigh. 

“Guess I better get in the shower while the waters warm,” I said, reluctantly getting out of my comfy position.

As I made my way down the hall and into the shower, Nick got comfy on the couch. I took a quick shower as to not make Nick wait. I felt a lot nicer after taking a shower. No matted tangled fur and it felt nice to feel cleaner. I walked out to find Nick sleeping on the couch, curled up in the fetal position hugging a pillow. His nose was buried in the pillow and he had a small smile on his face. He looked comfy to me.

I went into the kitchen to grab a quick bite before I’d go to bed myself. As I walked out into the living room, I grabbed a blanket and laid it on him. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. “Thought you may want this,” I told him. He yawned before he began to speak. “Oh. Did I fall asleep?”

“Yeah, a little bit.” I chuckled. 

Nick laughed softly. “I guess I worked a bit hard today.”

“You’re telling me,” I told him. “You can crash on the couch if you’d like. I’m probably going to crash myself.” I told him. 

Nick smiled. “Sounds good!” He proceeded to unbutton his shirt, sliding it off. 

“Sorry. It’s a bit hot.” He said a bit embarrassed. 

“You’re good.” I’ll see you in the morning. Good night.”

“Good night.”


	6. My Nightmare's Dream

I woke up and the room was still dark. I checked the clock: 1:22 am. I heard a knock on my door.

A bit frightened at first, I spoke softly. “Yo... What’s up?” 

The door opened, revealing Nick who was smiling seductively, with his shirt on his shoulder. He walked over to my bed. 

“Nothing much. What’s up with you big guy?” Nick scratched underneath my chin.

“Nick… what are you-“ He motioned me to be quiet and climbed onto me. “Nick. What the hell dude?”

Nick sat up on his knees. “You like me shirtless don’t you?” He asked. 

“Nick, what the fuck this is weird.” He licked his lips. 

“If you like me shirtless, then I know a way you’ll like me even more.” Nick reached for his pants and began to pull them off.

I woke in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock. 9:21 am. I caught my breath and got out of bed. I walked out to see Nick awake on the couch.

“Morning Erik!” He said in his cheerful mood. 

“Hey… Nick. Sleep well?” I said a bit nervously.

“Slept like a baby.”


	7. Summer Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik realizes that his friend had the same thoughts as him.

TRIGGER WARNING! SOME PEOPLE MAY FIND THIS CHAPTER DISTURBING AND/OR NOT APPROPRIATE! IF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE LEAVE NOW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I made my way into the kitchen. Nick let out a big yawn.

“How’d you sleep?” he asked.

Nick looked down to his phone.

“Pretty good I guess… I had a weird dream.” He seemed interested.

“Really? About what?” I felt a bit embarrassed, and Nick could tell.

“Ehh… I can’t remember. It was just weird.”

Nick chuckled and looked up. “Ohhhhhh okay…” He smiled to himself.

“You hungry?” I asked him. We can go out to the diner for breakfast if you want.”

Nick's ears perked up. “Yeah! That sounds good! I just have to get ready and I’m good.”

“Same here! Let me make myself look decent and I should be ready to go.” I walked into my bedroom.

I put on some nice gray sweatpants, aswell as a white t-shirt. I picked up a pair of aviator sunglasses as well as my phone. I walked out into the living room to see Nick dressed in his attire from last night. He wore a red button up shirt and jeans.

“You all good?” I asked him. He nodded.

We made our way out the door and into my car. I turned off of my road onto the main boulevard. The diner wasn’t too far, about ten minutes. Nick broke the silence.

“You know, you like your house really cold.” He said.

“You could’ve turned up the thermostat if you wanted too.” I chuckled.

Nick grew a smile and nodded. “Its all good.”

We arrived at the diner and got out of my car. We walked in and sat down. We were sitting at a booth, Nick on one end, myself on the other. A waitress came and took our order. After she walked away, Nick started a conversation.

“You know Erik, after meeting you, I feel like a new fox. Someone I can relate to and someone who is like me.” He looked at me, awaiting a response.

I was flattered, I’ll be honest. “Aww. That means a lot to me Nick.”

He was flattered. “I really can’t wait for college. It’ll be us and a whole new group of predators like us.”

“So what kinds of things do you like Erik?” Nick asked.

“Well, besides sleep, I’m a bit of a math nerd ill be honest. I’m also a bit of a gear head.” I told him. He was interested in my story.

“Ha! I can tell by your car!” Nick chuckled.

“What about people, Erik.” Nick said, a bit shyly.

“You mean like… what I see in people?” I asked. Nick nodded yes.

“Well… I like people who are like me. They can stand up for themselves but are still very loving and caring about others.” Nick smiled.

“That’s cute.” “Nick. You’re being really flattering today.” I said.

Nick smiled and looked into my eyes. “Is there something you haven’t told me?” I asked him, chuckling a bit.

Nick’s smile quickly diminished into a look of embarrassment “What? Me? No, I’m just curious. I haven’t gotten a chance to get to know you this well.” Nick said.

“Well… that’s really nice of you.” I smiled and he smiled back at me.

We had breakfast and talked a bit. When it came time that the waitress brought out our checked. I reached to see what the price would be. Nick grabbed my arm.

“No no. You’re good it’s on me.” He said cheerfully.

“Wow! Are you serious?” I asked him.

“Sure thing! It’s the least I can do!” Nick grabbed his wallet and opened it. Something shiny fell out onto the table. Nick gasped and picked it up quick. While he grabbed it, My mind clicked as I realized what fell out.

“Nick. Is that… a condom?” I asked him, laughing a bit.

“What… oh… I must’ve left that in there. Shoot, this is embarrassing!” Nick had a look of remorse on his face.

“Nicholas Wilde! I am flattered!” I said, a bit sarcastically.

“l... Uh… you thought that was for you?” Nick said in a moment of calm.

“Nick.”

“Okay… maybe it was for you. I uh… well…” Nick was back into his state of panic.

“Nick. Calm down. You’re good.” Let’s get out of here and we will talk, okay?”

I motioned him towards the cash register. He paid for our breakfast and we headed towards my car. We got settled in and I started the engine.

“Gah. Erik. I’m sorry.” Nick stared at the floor.

I grabbed his cheek. “You’re good bud.” I reassured him. “I’m flattered.”

Nick slightly chuckled. “I… just didn’t want you to find out. Not this way. I didn’t know how you’d react.”

I laid my arm around his neck. “Nick. I'll be honest. I think you’re very cute. I felt that way since I first met you.” I told him. His mood seemed to brighten. “But I got to ask. Did you plan this?”

Nick looked up. “I guess I just hoped that last night would go right. If you know what I meant.” I felt a little embarrassed when he said that.

“Damn. Ha! That really means a lot Nick. Hang on, is that why you took your shirt off like that last night, and why you were sleeping all spread out like that?” I asked him.

His ears lowered in embarrassment. “Yeah. It may have.” Nick sighed.

We rode back to my house, we walked inside into the living room. Nick looked at me, and I looked at him.

“So… uh… I…”

Then everything seemed to move at a snails pace. Next thing I knew, I grabbed Nick. His nose touched mine, then our lips. I closed my eyes. Suddenly, everything got really hot, and the world felt like it stopped moving; everything was frozen except for him and I grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. I could feel the demand in Nick’s lips, like he’s wanted this as much as I did. Suddenly, I felt myself falling back on the couch, Nick on top. He pressed his tongue onto mine.

After what felt like an hour, Nick raises his head. With shaky breath, I began to speak.

“N… n- Nick.”

I could see the look of pride and achievement on his face as we went in for round two. Nick pressed his lips on mine once again as we sat there, I was sweating at this point, I couldn’t hear anything except the echo of my heartbeat as well as our ragged, shaky breaths. Nick pulled away again.

“Nick… how long have you wanted this?” I asked in a soft, scratchy voice.

“Ill be honest. Ever since I met you.” He said in a gentle voice.

Nick laid on top of me, biting my neck as I giggled in glee and excitement. I buried my head in his neck. Nick raised himself onto his arms. I unbuttoned his shirt and he slid it off. I slid my shirt off as well as we went into another round of kissing. Nick was a great kisser, the kind that makes you want to faint with happiness. He was passionate, and yet you could feel that he has wanted this for as long as I did.

What seemed like an hour later. Nick got up and sat on the couch next to me. He hugged me.

I laid my paw on his. “Nick. I didn’t think you were like this. Why didn’t you say anything earlier?”

Nick gazed into my eyes. “Well, I thought that if I tried to make a move, you might not be “that kind of guy” and would’ve rejected me.”

I smirked a bit when he said that. “I was the same way, I was afraid that you’d reject me.

Every time we’d hug, I felt very calm. Like I was protected; like nothing could go wrong. But Nick, why today? I mean… things feel like they escalated very quick.”

Nick scratched my chin. “I guess it was just luck and right timing. I knew you’d be happy and full of energy.”

I quickly responded. “So wait, are you like… fully gay, or bi sexual or?”

Nick answered me. “Oh, I’m down for anyone.” He laughed. Then there was a bit of a pause. “So… do you want to try what you wanted to do last night?”

I asked him. He smiled and looked at me. “Heh. If you’re up to it.” I chuckled, and we moved towards my bedroom.

I laid on the bed, and Nick climbed up. He smiled at me.

“I hope you know this might hurt.” He said, seductively.

I smirked. “I guess that’s just part of the fun.” He laughed as he climbed on top of me. Nick kissed me again, sliding his paws down my chest, reaching for my pants. He began to slide them off. He took his pants off and slid his condom on. He caressed my cheek before lowering his self on to me. Next, Nick murmured a phrase in a soft voice that I will never forget.

“I love you.”


	8. It's complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recuperation from earlier in the day, an old friend shows up at Erik's door.

“Ugh. You weren’t kidding when you said it’d hurt the first time.” I said eagerly.

Nick smirked. “Yeah, It only gets better from here though. By the way, you’ve got a cute butt.”

I smiled lightly. “Heh. You’re telling me.”

Nick cleared his throat. “So… are we… official now?” Nick held my paws.

I smiled. “Yeah, but can we keep it on the low. I don’t really need people knowing this happened.”

I checked the clock, it read 1:16 pm. Nick and I have been talking for about an hour, recuperating from what happened earlier this morning. We were laying on the bed, Nick had his arm underneath my neck, with his cheek pressed against mine.

Suddenly I heard my doorbell. I perked up.

“Who could that be?” I said aloud.

I got up out of bed, reluctantly, putting my clothes back on. I walked out to the front door while Nick stayed on the bed. I opened the door. It was Alex.

“Hey, Alex!” I said cheerfully.

Alex smiled. “Hey, Erik! What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing. What brings you here?” I asked him cheerfully.

“I was walking the town and thought I’d stop to see what’s up.” Alex nodded, and I invited him inside for a quick minute.

He walked in and sat down on the couch. I got Alex a water bottle and we talked.

“Have you talked to Aaron lately?” I asked him.

“A little bit. But I haven’t seen him in person. How’s Nick been.” He asked politely.

“Oh, Nick. We've been talking. He's-“ “He's been doing well.”

Nick walked out of the hallway, smiling at us.

“Oh, you must be Alex! Hi, I’m Nick.” He said.

He shook Alex’s paw. “Hey, Nick,” Alex said politely.

Then he paused. “So… y’all’ve been talking in person?” He asked me.

“Yeah, he came to graduation and then we hung out here. Alex nodded.

“Oh.” He said. “What do you guys do?” He said. Nick looked at me smiling.

“We just talk about stuff. College, Life, Whatever." Alex nodded again.

“So, can I ask you? Are y’all a thing?” Alex questioned.

Nick's smile grew into a smug look. I laughed awkwardly. “It's complicated,” Nick said.

Alex nodded. “Well, I better get going.”

He said. “Great to see you again.”

I said goodbye and Alex left, leaving Nick and me on the couch. Nick looked at his clock.

“Its pretty late. I should probably get going as well. Today was awesome. He should do this again someday.” He said caressing my cheek.

“Well, were hanging out Saturday aren’t we?” I said smugly.

He laughed. “I forgot about that. Sounds good to me.”

We stood up and walked towards the door. Nick turned to face me.

“I'll see you Saturday I presume,” I said.

Suddenly Nick grabbed me, and I leaned in for a long, passionate kiss. Nick let go and smiled. “Love you. I’ll see you on Saturday."

I smiled and opened the door for him. He chuckled and walked out the door. As I closed the door, I turned. I clenched my fist in a sense of pride. Although I didn’t say anything, I could hear the single word I said in my head:

“Yes!”


	9. Recapturing Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a feat of confusion and anxiety, Erik goes on a long tangent of his inner feelings.

“YOU REALLY DID?” Emily shouted over the phone.

“Yes. It just kind of happened. To make matters worse, Alex randomly showed up at my door right after.” I told her.

“WHAT THE FUUUCKK?!” She said excitedly.

“I know Emily, I’m in shock too,” I said trying not raise my voice in excitement.

“So, like… how did this happen?” Emily spoke with a very shaky tone.

“Basically…” I paused to laugh in embarrassment. “We… uh… went out to breakfast, then we got home and shit kind of just happened.” There was a pause on the other line.

“Who started it?” Emily said.

“Well, I think we both did. However, the only reason it did was that a condom fell out of Nick’s wallet. He wanted to try something after graduation but didn’t have time to bust a move.” I laughed at myself again out of embarrassment.

There was another pause from Emily, who had calmed down. “Damn. Is it just a one-time thing, or…”

I answered Emily. “Well, he’s coming over again for my birthday.”

“EEK!” Emily shouted. “Well, Erik. Be careful, I don’t want to see something bad happen to you.” Emily said, a bit concerned.

“I know. I’ll be careful.” I told her.

We talked for a couple more minutes before saying goodbye and hanging up. I checked my phone to see I got a message from Nick.

I can’t believe I waited all of this time to tell you my feelings.

I’ll be honest. I was in as much shock as him. I texted him back.

Same here Nick. I was always so afraid to approach you about it. I had some sneaking suspicions but I didn’t think they’d be true.

I didn’t get an immediate response. Consequently, his message was from a half hour ago. I check the time. It was going on four o’clock at this point. I was a little hungry, which is funny because I thought a stomach full of… never mind.

I won’t lie. I was in a really weird state. Everything that happened was not the way I expected it to go. I thought I’d still be a lonely fox by the end of today, but now I have a boyfriend, I’m no longer a virgin, and Alex probably thinks I’m a weirdo now. Oh wait, he does think I’m a weirdo.

I need to meditate or something. Just be alone with my thoughts. Maybe I should write a book about my life. No, that would be stupid. I just want to be alone for a while.

I sat on the couch. I didn’t do anything; not even sleep. I just sat there. Thinking. It only felt like ten minutes when I glanced at the clock. Five o’clock. I was really hungry at this point. I decided to order a pizza. After ordering a when pizza for myself, I got comfy on the couch and turned on my game console for the first time in forever. I’m more of a PC fox, but most of my friends were on console. The first thing that showed up was a message.

Soul_Alex has added you to a party.

I joined the party. Alex and Aaron were in it.

“Hey, guys what’s up?” I said cheerfully.

“Fortnite!” Alex said loudly.

We played a few rounds before the doorbell rang. I told Alex I’d be right back. I walked to the door and opened it. I thanked the wolf, paid him and took my pizza. I walked back to the couch, and my phone buzzed. I took it off of the end table, and I had a notification. It read:

Nick has sent you a message.

I instantly opened it. Nick sent me a very long message, and it read as followed:

Yeah, I’m good at hiding things. I’ll be honest, I knew we’d eventually work. Ever since I messaged you a few months ago, I felt something like this building up. Just the way you would act around me told me something was up. That’s not to say I tried to build you up a bit myself.

I quickly responded to him.

What does that mean?

There was a hiatus, then I received another message.

Well, we always hug every time we meet, and I can see the awkwardness on your face. Not to mention what happened at the diner.

I leaned back for a second.

Wait, Nick. You really did plan that.

He messaged me back almost instantly.

Well, I didn’t plan it to go like that. I really was going to try to bust a move graduation night.

I smirked to myself. He was pretty cunning, I’ll give him that. We texted for a short while more, before realizing that I completely forgot about Alex and Aaron. They already kicked me from the party, and they were offline. I ended up calling it a night. As I got in bed, I glanced at my phone. There was a message:

I love you.

I was a bit overwhelmed by this message. I know that Nick has said it before, but I think he really means it. He actually… loves me. I’ve never felt this before. I started to tear up out of happiness. I texted him back love you. I’ll see you tomorrow. I placed my phone on my desk and hopped in bed- hugging my pillow as I fell asleep.


	10. Foxes are Foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick meets Erik for his birthday, and they discuss Erik's current relationships with his friend Alex.

TRIGGER WARNING! THINGS GET A LITTLE CUDILLY!

I woke with excitement. It was my birthday, but more importantly, I’d be meeting with Nick again. I grabbed my phone. It was going on ten o clock. Nick and I wouldn’t be meeting until four o’ clock. In the meantime, I just hung out at my house. It was exceptionally hot today, so I’d rather stay in the nice, cool air-conditioning. Around noon, there was a knock on the door. Confused, I walked over and answered the door. It was Alex. 

“Oh. Hey Alex.” I said. 

“Happy birthday dude!” He said. “You think we can talk?” 

“It’s about yesterday, isn’t it?” I said, straight-faced. 

“Yeah.” He said starting to smile a bit. 

I invited him in, and we sat down on the couch. Alex looked at me. 

“What were you guys doing when I got here?” He said, a bit demandingly. 

I was a bit embarrassed. “We were just chilling. What do you mean?” 

Alex smirked. “Y’all were doing some dirty stuff weren’t you?” 

“No! We weren’t,” I snapped in embarrassment. 

Alex chuckled. “Okay,” he said sarcastically. “I didn’t even realize you guys met in person.” 

I sighed. “We have a few times. He was at graduation and he stayed the night here.” 

“Did you fuck him?” Alex blurted out suddenly. 

I let out a big sigh. “I can’t hold it from you man, we did.” 

Alex leaned back. “Damn, poor Nick.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I snapped. 

Alex chuckled again. “It means he had to put up with you.” 

I shrugged at him. “Oh fuck off Alex.” 

“Hey, I’m just kidding dude. I mean… I don’t know how to feel about that gay shit, but you do you,” Alex said with a sigh.

“Yeah Whatever,” I said. We talked for about a half hour before Alex had to leave. I started getting ready for tonight. I got a shower and wore a nice t-shirt with some nice shorts. I wore some cologne and brushed my fur. It was quarter to four when I heard a knock at my door. I opened the door to see Nick. I was instantly blasted with a scent I can only describe as really fucking sexy. It was Nick’s cologne. 

“Hey, bud. Happy birthday!” He said to me excitedly. He hugged me. We walked into the couch. I sat down and Nick sat next to me. He leaned on me, burying his nose in my side. 

“You smell amazing Nick,” I told him. 

Nick laughed to himself, “I wore it just for you.” 

Nick stretched. He laid on the couch next to me. He nuzzled my paw, indicating he wanted me to do something. 

I laughed at him. “Do you want to be pet or something?” I asked him. 

He looked at me and nodded. “Maybe.” 

I started scratching his neck. He purred to himself. 

“A little left. More. Yes! Right there,” He said calmly. 

His fur was very soft, like its been rubbed with an industrial grade fabric softener. He was purring, and softly moaning as I scratched. He shifted himself a bit, and unbuttoned his shirt. 

“A little lower,” he said. I moved my paw down to his chest, rubbing it softly. Nicks purring turned into soft, ragged breaths. He moved his head onto my lap. He reached his arm up and softly stroked my chin. 

“So, how’ve you been?” Nick asked softly. “How did the rest of your Friday go?” 

“It went well. I talked to Alex a bit. He was actually over here earlier today.” I told him 

“Really,” he chuckled. What did you talk about?” 

“You, actually. He didn’t know that we were a thing.” I looked a bit upset, and Nick could tell. 

“Is that… a bad thing?” Nick asked, a bit concerned. 

“Well… I don’t think Alex really approves of this.” I said. 

“Why should you listen to him?” Nick asked me. “What’s he going to do?” 

I sighed. “I know what you mean. But, Alex has always been there for me. I don’t want to lose him, and it seems like right now our friendship is dwindling.” 

“Have you guys talked about it?” Nick asked me. 

“Well… I tried. But every time we do he just asks dumb shit.” I said. 

“Let me talk to him,” Nick smirked. “I can change his mind.” 

“I know where you’re going with that. No.” I said sternly. 

Nick laughed. “I think he just needs to get to know me. I think he’s just confused.” 

Nick laid his head on my lap, letting out a big sigh. He was still scratching my chin lightly. 

“Maybe we should get things going,” Nick said smiling. 

Nick rubbed his paw on my cheek. He pulled his shirt off. As he pulled it off, I caught a huge whiff of cologne. Nick, laid back getting comfy. I leaned down kissing him gently. 

"You've got to work on your kissing game buddy," Nick said smugly. 

"I know. I know... I'm trying alright?" I said shyly. 

Nick chuckled and let out a long sigh. As the night went on, we cuddled on the couch, talking about anything. By the time it struck eleven o' clock we were both tired. Nick was about to leave when he stopped. 

"Hand me your phone real quick." He said, reaching his arm out. 

"Why?" I said confused. Nick looked at me like I should've known. I sighed and handed him my phone. He typed in something and handed it back to me. 

"I never gave you my number." He said chuckling. 

"Why would I need your number? I have your snapchat." I laughed. 

He looked at me nervously. "Just so I have another backup. What if you lose your account?"

"Whatever, I'll catch you later." I said. He hugged me, then kissed me on the cheek.

"Later" he said. "Happy Birthday!"

I closed the door and looked at my phone, before calling it a night.


	11. A Quick Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick sniffs out Alex's feelings about Erik's actions in the past few weeks.

Nick walked up to the door. The home appeared to be empty, however, Nick had a feeling he would be there. Nick reluctantly, with a big gulp, knocked on the door. He’s not sure what he’s getting in to. The door opened, revealing Alex, who is bigger than Nick remembered. Nick awkwardly scratched his ear.

“Hey,” Nick said with a shy wave below his chest.

“ ‘the fuck do you want?” Alex said, in a bit of a growly tone. Nick stepped back a bit, and his ears perked down in fear.

Nick sighed and put his arms out. “I just want to talk to you.” He said in a shaky tone.

“Oh. Come on in then!” Alex said cheerfully. “Would you like some water?” Alex asked him. It was scorching hot that day and Nick was in fact very sweaty from walking.

“No. I’m fine,” Nick said politely.

“So, did your boyfriend send you?” Alex said sarcastically.

Nicks’ ears drooped. “No. I actually came here on my own.” He said, tapping the tips of his paws together. Alex stopped and looked up.

“How’d you know my address?” Alex asked.

“Im a fox, I know this whole town.” Nick laughed.

Alex nodded. “So what did you want to talk about?”

“Well, I wanted to talk about Erik,” Nick said. “He’s a pretty cool guy.”

“He is. But he's changed. A lot. When I met him freshman year, He was a lot different. Then somewhere along the way he just... corrupted.” Alex said with a sigh.

Nicks' ears perked up in confusion. “Really? What do you mean by corrupt?” Nick asked a bit concerned.

“Well, around the end of freshman year he started acting differently. Like, kind of gay.” Alex said. A look of sadness fell on his face.

“I mean, he is bi,” Nick said.

“Yeah. But, gah! I don’t know. Nick, take this anyway you want. I wish the old Erik was back. Before he went off and did all this gay shit. The Erik I could talk to and relate to. Now all he does is obsess about you and how hot you are and I fucking hate it! Now that he’s met you, I NEVER get to talk to him. He’s always with you! Never wants to be with his friends anymore because he’s always on your dick or whatever the fuck y’all do. I doubt that our friendship is going to last. J don’t want our friendship to end.” Alex huffed.

Nicked laid his paw on Alex’s paw. “I understand bud. I don’t mean to interfere with anything. I didn’t realize Erik treated you that way. The way talks, makes it seem like you’re a dick to him, that’s why I wanted to come talk to you.” Nick said quietly.

“I know I might seem like one, but I really don’t mean it,” Alex said.

Nick reassured Alex and calmed him down. “How about this, tomorrow. You, Erik, and I. Lets hang out.” Nick said.

“Yeah, that sounds good. As long as we're not having a threesome or some shit.” Alex chuckled.

“I'll make sure everyone’s dick stays in their pants,” Nick said.

They waved, and Nick left, waving to Alex. Nick pulled out his phone: 4 New Messages. 3 Missed Calls all from Erik. Nick texted back, Buddy we need to talk.


	12. Wasted Paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik meets with Nick... and Alex. In a confusion, Nick gets the party started, and in a "drunken" rampage, things get a bit... confusing.

Okay, let’s talk

Okay. Are you busy?

No.

Ok, I’ll be over. I have a surprise.

Your cock?

OWO

Ok, I’ll get ready.

Wow. Its literally been a week since our last encounter. I guess they don’t lie when they say there’s nothing hornier than a gay fox. I quickly threw on the sexiest outfit I had. A small white tank top, gray shorts and green stockings. There was a knock at the door. I stretched and swiftly moved to the door. I opened it.  
“What’s up, babe?” I said gesturing to Nick.

That’s when I gasped. I look behind to see Alex, looking disgusted like he was about to upchuck.

“Oh for fuck's sake,” Alex said, burying his face in his paw.

“Hey, Erik,” Nick said. Happening?” Nick said with a smile.

I stood completely paralyzed in embarrassment. Nick’s fake smile soon turned to a concerned look. “I brought Alex with me. Is it cool if he hangs with us.” Nick asked politely.

“I. Uh… yeah. Come on in.” I said with a shaky voice. As Alex walked in, he looked at me. “Let me get changed real quick,” I said before rushing down the hall.

“Preferably something where I can’t see your bulge,” Nick shouted.

I rushed into my room, closing the door swiftly. What the fuck?! I whispered to myself. Alex and Nick were talking in the living room.

“Does he always act this way?” Alex asked.

“Sometimes. Usually when he’s horny.” Nick said jokingly.

“Why would he be horny? I’d understand if it was the two of you, but why…” Alex asked Nick.

“Well, that’s the thing. I didn’t tell him you were coming. I wanted to surprise him.” Nick said.

“Ahh.” Alex leaned in. “Does he always act like this?” Alex asked.

Nick sighed. “I’ll be honest. Yes, he does. You should see the texts he sends me.”

Nick grabbed his phone and showed his conversation with Erik. Alex gasped at the overly smutty texts. One stood out to him the most:

I’d let you tie me up so you can do whatever you want with me.

“What the actual fuck?!” Alex snapped. Nick nodded in agreement.

“So you just let this happen?” Alex asked in a concerned tone.

“Well… yeah. It doesn’t bother me. Sure he can be, a bit kinky. But we both love each other, and he’s a pretty cool dude. Not to mention he’s pretty tight.” Nick said with a sigh of relief.

“I… didn’t need to know that but okay,” Alex said a bit disgusted.

I couldn’t hear their conversation because they were too far away, and the door muffled any of the sounds that made it down the hall. I quickly changed into something less skanky and walked back out.

“So what’s up guys?” I asked calmly.

“Nothing much. Just talking about the two of us.” Nick said.

“So what did you want to talk about?” I asked Nick.

“Nothing much, I just wanted to hang out. However, I did bring you a surprise.” My ears perked up. “Well, a surprise for all of us,” Nick said. He pulled out a bottle of cotton candy vodka. “Did anyone mention it’s Zootopia Day?” Nick said.

“Oh shit Nick. Where’d you get that?” I asked him.

“I know a lot of people Erik,” Nick said. “Before we start though, can we crash here tonight Erik?” He asked.

“Hell yeah! Y'all are welcomed to stay.” I said.

I grabbed some plastic cups I had sitting in a cupboard (fitting I know) and put on some rock music. Nick popped open the bottle and poured out some into each other’s cups.

“Y’all need some fucking whiskey in this bitch,” Alex said. “I guess this works too.”

We each grabbed a cup and chugged. The vodka was spicy- very spicy and burned my throat.

“Holy duck that’s hot,” Alex said. We both nodded.

I felt really hot after drinking that I’ll admit. The three of us chatted for about a half hour before things took a turn for the worse.

“Damn. I’m hot as balls.” Alex said.

Nick laid his head on my shoulder. He was rubbing his paw on my chest.

“You’re… telling me bud.” He said, stumbling on his words a bit.

Alex started laughing. “Nick you’re funny when you're high.”

“I ain’t high I’m a fox!” Nick snapped.

“Damn. Are you guys really that fucked up already?” I asked them. I was sweating really bad.

“Who… the… FUCK are you to talk bud?” Nick said. I could barely understand what he was saying. “I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.” He said quietly before chuckling.

He grabbed my lip trying to slip his finger in my mouth. Then, he tapped my nose softly.

“Boop!”

I started laughing hysterically.

Alex stretched and looked at me. “Faggot!” he said sharply before laughing to himself.

What felt like a minute later I looked to see Nick was missing. Suddenly the light turned on in the hall. Nick came walking out completely nude.

“Y’all looking for some fun tonight.” He said as he posed and shook his ass before falling flat on the floor. He started giggling to himself.

“Hehe! I’m Nude!” He put his paws on his face with a shocked look on his face.

Alex walked over to him. Or… well… half walked, half crawled.

“Nice carpet Erik,” Alex said before laughing. Then he started crying.

“Why doesn’t anyone hear me?!” Alex shouted.

“Come here bud,” Nick said. He hugged Alex tight before kissing him on his cheek.

“Alex paused, looking at Nick and smiling. “Queer.” He said before falling back.

As he hit the ground he yelled: “OOF" before the last thing I heard from him was snoring. Nick was passed out in the corner, still nude.

I myself wasn’t as phased as them, however, the effects definitely hit me tonight. Everything was quiet without them. Nick was snoring, moaning to himself and Alex was practically a real-life air conditioner. I felt pretty tired and eventually fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning, I was the first to arise, with a very large headache. I looked at Nick, who was still nude. Now sleeping with his belly up and laws in the air. On the other hand, Alex was also just waking up.

“Aww Fuck. What the hell?” Alex said as he looked up. “Why is Nick’s dick out?” Alex said confused.

I sighed. “Man, I don’t even know,” I said.

I walked into my room to grab a pair of underwear. I walked back to the living room.

“You know Erik? Last night was fucking great. I mean yeah, I didn’t really want to wake up to this, and I’m pretty sure Nick kissed me last night, but it was fun. We need to hang out more.” Alex said.

“Yeah. We should.” I said back. I tapped Nick on his shoulder lightly. He snorted and woke up. I threw the pair of underwear on him.

“You’ll need these,” I said jokingly.

Nick looked down to see he was in fact naked. He laughed. “What the fuck happened?” Nick asked.

“I don’t even know. I don’t remember much.” I said.

“Well, I should probably get going,” Alex said. “Like I said, let’s hang one day. How’s the Diner sound?” He asked.

“Why not right now?” Nick said. “If Y'all are down?”

“Ehh. Might as well.” Alex said.

I threw on some clothes and brushed my fur. I walked out into the house. Nick and Alex were dressed, ready to go.


End file.
